


Grandmother in Space

by Lady_Wardlow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wardlow/pseuds/Lady_Wardlow
Summary: Bill and Thirteen meet and discuss the Doctor's...changes. Does Bill have a space grandmother now?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Bill Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Grandmother in Space

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, ideas, or anything you'd like to see feel free to let me know on Tumblr at @fleur-mistress. Thanks!

"Bill!!!" A blonde woman shouted, running up to her with a wide smile on her face, her long blue coat billowing out behind her. Were those yellow braces? And a rainbow shirt?

"Uhm, do I know you?" Bill asked the stranger, looking her up and down. Surely she would remember someone this cute.

"Of course you do! I'm the Doctor." She said happily, whipping out what looked like a modified version her Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Bill thought for a moment, staring at the blonde woman in front of her. Wait. _The_ Doctor?

"No way! How? It can't really be you though? Can it? You're all young.." _~~and cute~~ ,_ "And a woman?"

"Yes! Little Time Lord trick. I've regenerated, changed my body instead of dying."

"Really? And you've gone from my _grandad_ to... a young woman?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to respond, Graham walked up." Who's this then, Doc?" He asked, looking between the two women.

"Well Graham, this is my granddaughter! Bill, meet Graham. He's part of my fam!"

"Your _fam?"_ Oh some things never change. Same old Doctor. Young Doctor, whatever.

"Yeah! Yaz, Ryan, and Graham! They're all my fam. Lovely people."

"Hold on, what's this about her being your granddaughter, Doc? You hardly look old enough!" Graham raised his eyebrows at her, looking between the two seemingly young women.

The Doctor gasped. "Graham! I'm over 4000 years old, I've told you lot this before! She's perfectly well my granddaughter."

"Well, I'm not _actually_ her granddaughter-" Bill began, only to be cut off by the excited Time Lord.

"You might as well be! Consider yourself formally adopted." The Doctor said, triumphant.


End file.
